Born into Emptiness
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Sequel to Child of the wilderness. Erik and Meg are starting their lives together. Will Madam Giry be able to trust Erik with her daughter? what happends to Erik and Meg's child? ch 2 up. God the summery sux eggs.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Flaky white snow fell on her long locks of blond hair as she stood in the snow covered cemetery. Two tombstones sat beside each other,having been there for over a year. A single tear slid down her cheek as she set a bouchet of roses on each of their grave sites. The bodies of her two best friends lay six feet below snow, in silk lined coffins.They both had a gory death, her witnessing it all.

"Meg.." She glanced up and saw the cloaked figure of the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Sliding his arms around her body, he held her close, kissing her neck.

"I wonder if they'll ever rest in peace.." Meg whispered, starting to take her hand back from the grave of her friend Alex. Out of the snow, his hand dug out and grabbed her. Pulling her under with him.

"Meg!" Erik yelled, trying to keep her up. "Meg wake up!"

--------

Meg shot up in bed, shaking. The house Erik had designed was still being built, but it was almost done, they didn't have much left to do.

"Meg." Erik caressed her face. She'd been living with him for the past year, having no where else to really go. The Opera Populaire had closed down, and her mother was not living in the opera house or with Erik. "Did you have that dream again?" Meg nodded. Every other night since Sebastian and Alex died, she'd been having that same dream, the dream of them pulling her under with them. "It was just a dream." he had assured her every time. "And nothing more."

"I know." was always her response. Erik kissed her, he kissed her with the love and passion that he always did. She was the single most important person in his life, he never let her forget it. He always let her know that he loved her.

She loved most, how Erik was always there to hold her while she sobbed. He hadn't asked her to marry him, because she was still upset and he also couldn't find the right words. The ring was still in his glove, and whenever he put them on, he was reminded of what he was putting off.

"Meg, are you OK?" Erik asked softly, she nodded, and kissed him. "I know, it still hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes.." She told him softly. "I want to put it behind me but I can't.."

"It's OK." He told her softly, holding her and letting her cry.

-------

Later that day, as Erik slid his gloves on to go find them something to eat, the ring pressed against his hand. Meg was in the bathroom taking a shower, so he was alone with the ring. He sat on the organ bench and looked it over. A large diamond in the shape of a rose on a solid gold band. A ring that would always let Meg Giry know that he loved her. Sebastian had given it to Erik, telling him to marry Meg.

Why was it that he couldn't ask her? They already lived as if they were married, all he would have to do was make it official. All he would have to say is "Meg, I love you. Marry me." Or something along those lines. He was guaranteed a yes, because Meg always told him how much she loved him, and how she never wanted to be with anyone else. So, all he would have to do is ask. But his throat tightened when he tried, and when she would stand there, waiting for the question, he would just say "Anything special you want for dinner?" or something stupid like that.

Meg was his world, and he didn't want to be with anyone else. He heard Meg coming, quickly, he stuffed the ring back in his glove and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She was wearing a dress he'd bought her a few weeks after they returned from fighting Alex. A long, silk, blue dress that danced at her ankles. Her blond hair was dripping wet as she approached him and kissed him.

"To get something to eat. Want to come?" She gave him a weak smile but shook her head.

"I've got some errands to run today. Where are you going anyway? I thought we agreed that because of what happened, I'd run the errands."

"I know. But I hate being locked up in here while you go out and have fun." He smiled and kissed her. "What errand are you running?"

"I'm going to the cemetery. I feel I should pay my respects." Erik nodded, and hugged her.

"How about, I go to the cemetery, you go grocery shopping, and we can pay our respects at the same time?" Meg was quiet, and then nodded.

"Alright. that sounds good." She smiled and they both left.

-------

Erik waited in the cemetery for Meg with a bouchet of roses in his hand, and the ring. The diamond ring that was shaped like a rose. He knew he should ask her, he just didn't know how to go at it. It was like sword fighting. It had to be just right or the swordsman would be stabbed. He knew a lot about sword fighting, he just wished he knew just as much about asking a girl to marry him.

He glanced up and saw Meg coming with a bag of groceries. He quickly hid the ring and stood up to greet her. She smiled when she saw him, and they walked to Alex and Sebastian's grave sites. Erik gave Meg the roses to divide among them. It was incredibly painful for her to mourn the death of Sebastian, her best friend. Erik had waited, knowing that she was going to cry. Much to his surprise, she didn't.

Meg was quiet, but she didn't cry.

"I've shed my tears for Sebastian." She told him once he asked if she was alright. "I'm done crying."

"good." He told her, putting his arms around her neck and holding her. Erik was what she needed at that point. It hurt to know that she lost a friend, but she couldn't let it keep her from moving forward. Sebastian would want her to be happy, so she had to learn to put the past behind her.

Although there was always that pain of having left him for most of her lifetime. She knew he wasn't very good with money, and she didn't know how he would have planned on starting a family on such low funds. Erik was better with money, mainly because he never really had a chance to spend it. He would be able to let her live comfortably for her whole life. He would be able to support a family, and spoil his child rotten.

They stood and left the cemetery, Erik slid his arm around her waist, moved down to her height and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

**

* * *

I figured it would be fun to do a sequil. The beginning with the hand thing, that was from the end of CARRIE. awsoms.Oh and 'born into emptiness' is the second line in the song that the first title was from. so it's: "Child of the wilderness, Born into Emptiness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg had gone to bed before Erik, he was still trying to get his nerve up to ask her to marry him. He never knew it would be so hard, he had forced Christine into it. He couldn't just go up to Meg randomly and force her to marry him. Meg would smile her angelic smile, and say:

"Erik, if you wanted me to marry you, all you'd have to do is ask." He moved the ring between his finger, he didn't know when, how, to as Meg to spend the rest of her life with him. Erik's black wig sat on the stand, and his normal dark blond hair which looked almost brown, rested at the bottom of his ears.His cloak was hung in the wardrobe, and he sat on the organ bench in the white shirt and pants combination that he wore at the end of the movie.

He didn't know it until it had happened, but he moved his elbow and it caused a loud note to come bellowing from the pipes of the organ. He flinched, quickly pulling his elbow off of it. He glanced towards the door, hoping it hadn't woken Meg up. He quickly hid the ring as he saw Meg appear in the archway.

"I'm sorry." He started when he saw her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." She told him tiredly. Walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love seeing you without that wig."

"and I love seeing you in that tiny nightgown." Erik joked, Meg laughed and kissed him. "Although I enjoy it more when the nightgown is on the floor."

"Is that all you men think about?" She asked jokingly. Erik laughed and picked Meg up and spun her around.

"We should get some sleep though, the house is supposed to be finished tomorrow and we've still got to talk your mother into moving in." Meg nodded and kissed him.

"But what fun is that?" Erik grinned and kissed her. "It was pretty hard convincing her to let me live here."

"I know. How did you do it?" Meg looked at him and smiled.

"She thinks I'm at the market."

-----

The next morning came all too quickly. They didn't see the sunlight come in, but they knew it was time to wake up. Erik opened his blue eyes and smiled over at Meg, she had one hand on his chest, and he had one hand on her bare waist.

"Meg.." He said softly, brushing her long blond hair out of her face. "Time to wake up.."

"Five more minutes..." She groaned, turning over with the blanket. Erik snickered, moved over beside her and kissed her neck. He got up and got dressed, leaving Meg to sleep just five minutes more.

Ten minutes later Meg came out, dressed in the red gown he'd gotten her for her birthday. Erik smiled at her, his wig on his head, his mask on his face, and his cape around his shoulders.

"Ready?" Meg nodded and got into his boat. He push them away from the shore, and rowed them to the other side of the lake. Erik suddenly stopped rowing, put the ore in the boat, and asked Meg to stand up. Unsure of why, she stood up, and Erik was hesitant. "M-Meg I-" He couldn't spit it out. He got the ring out of his glove, and just spat it out. "I want you to be my wife." He thrusted the ring at her. Meg took the ring in her hands, and smiled. She slid it onto her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Of course I will!" Erik was so glad that he finally did it. He finally asked Meg to marry him, and she said yes! Erik kissed her, with more love and passion than before.

"Thank you Meg!" He grinned as he held her. "You don't know how happy you've made me!" Meg smiled, and kissed him, they nearly fell off the boat while locked in each other's arms, loving one another dearly.

------

"Mother!" Meg walked into her mother's small apartment, where she had been living since the populaire closed. Mme.Giry looked up from the job listings in the newspaper up at her daughter.

"Look who came home." Her mother sounded only half glad to see her. Meg ran to her mother, and gave her, her hand. Mme.Giry looked at the hand, and found the rose-shaped ring on her finger. "He didn't.."

"He did! Erik purposed! He and I are going to get married!"

"Meg no!" Her mother protested. "You can't throw your life away with him!"

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked, half shocked.

"You can't marry him! What if the police come after you for harboring a fugitive?"

"Mother!" Meg tried to stop her from yelling. "Erik risked his life for me. Did you forget that Alex almost killed me? How can you hate him? You spent your whole life protecting him. Now it's my turn to protect him." Her mother looked away from her in silence. "The house got finished today. We can start moving in as soon as possible. Erik is already packing our clothes.You can come live with us too mother. I've been in it, it's beautiful. It's got a large garden in the back, and a nursery and a study, mother please. Erik wants to take care of us. You hate it in here, you've told me that."

"Fine." Her mother said sourly. "But if something happens because of you harboring a fugitive-"

"If something does happen because of that, I'll need you with me. But nothing like that will happen, I know it won't."

"Fine. When do we move in?"

-----

Meg returned to the mirror, and saw Erik waiting for her with the bags sitting beside him. He hugged Meg when she came back, and she kissed him.

"How did your mother take it?"

"She wasn't as happy as I was.But I think she'll get over it. I told her we were moving in tonight, and she said she would come." Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Great." Erik was actually pretty scared to be moving in with Mme.Giry, she didn't like him much since the chandelier thing, and he knew she didn't trust him with Meg, but he knew that he would prove her wrong. He would love Meg for the rest of his life, he would have a family with her, and he would always be with her.

******

* * *

I guess it's pretty short. Ah well. Enjoy!**


End file.
